fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Mayu's Charm
Mayu's Charm, known in Japanese as Mayu no Omamori (Mayu's charm), is a key item Mio Amakura picks up early in on Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. It is also one of the Spirit Stones that are playable through the Spirit Stone Radio. Mio finds the charm in the beginning of Chapter Two, in the Osaka House entrance, after Mayu leaves the house. The charm belonged to Mio's twin sister Mayu. After being attacked by a ghost in the Osaka House, Mayu was separated from her sister, spirited away deeper into the Lost Village. On her way out Mayu dropped the charm, and with it, Mio is able to listen to Mayu's inner thoughts, gleaming any clues as to where her sister could be. The message played through the charm changes as the game progresses and Mayu continues to wander the village. There are a total of eleven messages that can be played by Mayu's charm. Mayu's charm #1 Location: Osaka House: Entrance,after mayu leaves the house (Chapter Two) :"Crimson... butterfly... :It's calling me... :Calling me deep into the village... :No... it's not us... ''" Mayu's charm #2 '''Location': Can be heard after taking Crimson Butterfly photo (Chapter Two) :"Pass through a large gate, over a bridge, inside a big house... :There are many... many dead... :Upstairs, there are dolls... the head... ''" Mayu's charm #3 '''Location': Can be heard after Mayu enters Kurosawa House Great Hall (Chapter III) :"I have to get back... :the ritual... :For the village... :we... :We were born for this purpose... :destiny... ''" Mayu's charm #4 '''Locations': Can be heard after Mayu is locked into Kurosawa House cell (Chapter Five) :"I want to see Itsuki... :see him, and say I'm sorry... :It's all our fault... :If we hadn't run away... :Itsuki and the others... :it didn't have to be this way..." Mayu's charm #5 Location: Can be heard after entering the Kurosawa House cell and Mayu goes missing (Chapter Five) :"The twin's house, over the bridge..." :A locked house, connected by heaven and earth... :I have to meet him... :say I'm sorry... ''" Mayu's charm #6 '''Location': Can be heard after entering Kiryu House (Chapter Six) :"A ritual... :'' One sister kills the other...'' :Kill one half... '' : Fear the Remaining... " Mayu's charm #7 '''Location': Can be heard after Mio is reunited with Mayu (Chapter Eight) :"Itsuki... I'm sorry... :Because I ran away... :Everyone had to die... :Everyone... because of us... :Yae, help me... ''" Mayu's charm #8 '''Location': Can be heard after Mayu lies down in the Old Tree (Chapter Eight) :"The bridge that connects the twins' houses... :'' dolls... A hidden room in the wall...'' :deep in the cemetery... An altar.. :'' the Tsuchihara grave...'' :in a kimono box... a woman... '' Mayu's charm #9 '''Location': Can be heard at the very beginning of the Final Chapter :"Everyone's... dead... :She didn't really want to run... :'' she wanted to stay with her sister..." Mayu's charm #10 '''Location': Can be heard after entering the Kurosawa House (Final Chapter) :"Mio... stay away... run... :'' Yae, why don't you come for me... I miss you'' :'' please... Yae... Yae... '' Mayu's charm #11 Location: Can be heard after passing the Rope Temple and entering the Underground Passage (Final Chapter) :"Mio... :Please, save yourself... :No matter what happens, I will forgive you..." Trivia * The design of Mayu's charm seems to be based on a magatama, which are old Japanese beads shaped to represent the human soul. Category:Items Category:Fatal Frame II Items Category:Fatal Frame II Spirit Stones